Anything For You
by cheesenacho
Summary: Meghan Chase is an ordinary girl. When her brother is kidnapped, she and her best friend Puck go into the Wylewood. Little did she know that she will have an adventure yet still find the one she truly loves.
1. The Beginning

_Life Without You _is a short story that came purely from my mind. i have to say though that I wouldn't even begin to have the idea of writing such a story if i hadn't read my now favorite book, _The Iron Fey Series._ _The Iron Fey Series _is a beautifully written story by Julie Kagawa. I must say that, even though I am only 11, I one day wish to write stories just as well as Julie Kagawa. All characters are from _The Iron Fey Series_. I DO NOT own any this. All rights go to Julie Kagawa._

_Life Without You_

_Pins and Needles_

"Bye mom! See you after school!" ,I yelled over my shoulder trying to get to the bus stop in top in time.

"Love you to sweetie!" ,my mom replied. This is the day where I didn't think that telling her that I would see her after school would be anything but close to the truth…

Let me tell you who I am exactly. I am Meghan Chase, 15 going on 16 tomorrow night. My father died when I was very little so I have vague memories of him. My mother remarried a man named Luke (whom I must say, I don't really like) and had Ethan, my beloved little brother. Anyway, I am what you would call an outcast at school. The only one who ever hangs out with me is my best friend Robbie Goodfell. You could say that my blonde hair looks almost white and people say my blue eyes are stunning. Anyway, this is my story of how I had an adventure, the scariest moments of my life, found true love, and suffered heartbreak.

"What's your problem pig-girl?!" ,yelled Scott. Scott. He was so popular and all the girls loved him. Especially me. But today i messed up big time. I turned around suddenly and spilled my lunch all over him and he is really pissed off.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." ,stuttered.

"Duh. You got your edible crap all over me!" ,he shouted.

Now everyone was laughing and pointing at me for being yelled at by the most popular guy at school. I could feel my eyes stinging with on coming tears. I ran out of the lunch hall and went to the nearest restroom. I got there, immediately chose an empty stall and sat on the covered toilet seat balling my eyes out. "Look what you did now Meghan. You made a complete fool of yourself. What are you going to do now?" ,thought.

"Princess?" ,I heard outside of the bathroom door. Robbie. My best friend. I was so relieved. He was the only one in the entire school who actually cared about me. I slowly wiped my tears and walked out the door. Just looking at his red as fire hair and gentle green eyes made me feel so much more at ease.

"I heard what happened." ,he said kindly but a bit awkwardly.

"Yea, I screwed up big time."

"Why do you still chase after him? You see how he treats people and their feelings."

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

"I just can't help it."

He just sighed and said, "Fine. Let's go to literature class now." Then he flashed that big goofy grin of his and pulled me down the hallways I have walked down so many times.

"I hear it's your birthday tomorrow night Princess." ,Robbie said.

I nodded and said, "And I told you many times _not_ to call Princess you idiot."

He smirked and said, "Yes _Your Majesty."_

"Shut up!" ,I yelled playfully.

"Anyway, let's do something fun tomorrow night. You now, like walk through a magical closet and into the Wylewood."

"Yea, and we'll all bring our magical unicorns and meet murderous faery." ,I said sarcastically.

He smirked and said, "Actually, they already have those in the Wylewood. They are very rare though. And, yea, the faeries there actually will murder you if you are not careful."

"Oh grow up Robbie."

_Ouch._ Something sharp and stick like had flew halfway into my neck. I thought it was nothing and quickly pulled it out. I was about to toss it into the grass until Robbie said, "Wait!" ,he took the needle from my hand and examined it thoroughly. He immediately turned white as a sheet and said, "Meghan. Run, now."

We took off running and just made it through my front door as soon as a dozen of those needles lodged themselves into my door. The last thing I remembered was everything turning black and myself being caught in two comforting arms before I lost consciousness completely.


	2. Grow Up Robbie

Here's chapter 2 guys, hope you like it! I was having writers block so it kinda took me a while. Sorry if I have a lot of fluff. I mean, what do you expect? I'm 11 and have a 1,000 word essay due tomorrow. I don't have time for much. Ciao, Hannah.

_Life Without You_

_Grow Up Robbie_

"Meghan. Meghan, please wake up!" ,I could faintly hear a very familiar voice calling out to me in my endless world of darkness. I should was being shaken over and over again. I think the speaker had given up trying to wake me because all of a sudden I feel ice cold water being poured over my head.

I immediately sat upright and said, "What was that for?!"

He smiled his big goofy smile and said, "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Wait for me to wake up naturally you weirdo."

"Pfft. I was aiming for the quickest way possible."

"How long was I out Rob?"

"Around an hour. Your mom will be home in like three hours so you're good."

I just sighed.

"You might want to wipe the water up from the floor though…"

"You spilled it, you clean it." ,I winked at him while he groaned.

He mumbled, "If I new this was going to happen, I wouldn't have dumped the water."

"I'm warming up some leftover pizza. Want some?"

"Yea, I'm starving." ,with that, he started to wipe up all the water.

Over leftover pizza and water, Meghan said, "I've been meaning to ask you, what were this needle things and why did you tell us to run and why did I faint?"

He sighed and said, "I new I was going to have to tell you eventually."

"Tell me what?"

"You know how I was talking about the the fey world earlier?"

"Yep."

"Weeeellllllll, it is actually real…"

"Okay, tell the truth Rob."

"I am telling the truth!"

"Prove it."

"Just don't faint again Princess." ,with that, he winked and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"R-Robbie…?"

The only reply was a big black raven with bright green eyes circling my head and cawing like it was retarded.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Where the heck are you Robbie?! Stop pulling tricks on me!"

Another puff of smoke appeared and turned into Robbie shaking black feathers out of his bright red hair.

At that moment, my mom burst through the front door screaming into the phone, "What do you mean Ethan isn't at school?!"

I could faintly hear the person on the other end saying, "_I'm very sorry ma'am, but your son was kidnapped by a man during recess."_

Tears were streaming down mom's cheeks now.

"_But, the weirdest thing is, they both disappeared into a puff of smoke"_

Mom dropped her coffee mug and fainted like I previously had, Robbie paled again, and I stood still unsure of what to do.


	3. The Door to the Other Side

**OMG! I'm soooo sorry for not updating in forever! School decided it wants to throw essay after essay at me! I feel horrible *sobs uncontrollably*! Well, here you go… sorry it's really short, it's like 11:00 and i'm tired. I'm listening to "Grenade" by Bruno Mars and it reminds me so much of what Puck would do for Meghan. ^^**

**Puck: You're such an idiot Hannah.**

**Me: *sniff* You don't have to remind me…**

**Meghan: Don't listen to him! You are perfectly fine.**

**Me: Thanks Meghan…**

**Puck: Still an idiot…**

**Meghan: *punches Puck's stomach*****  
****Puck: Owwww! *continues bickering with Meghan.***

**Me: *sigh***

**0o0o0o0o0**

I have no idea what I am doing right now. My mom came in from the front door, was on the phone, fainted, and now I'm running with my best friend friend, who is actually a Summer Fey, in the middle of a freaking magical forest in order to save my little brother who was kidnapped by who knows who and I still don't know who tried to penetrate my skin with a needle earlier. Wow. That was a long sentence.

"You okay there Princess?" said Robbie, who is actually Robin Goodfellow, who prefers to be called Puck.

"I'm.. fine." I said gasping for breath.

He just flashed me one of his carefree smiles and continued running.

"Why…are…we…running again?"

"No idea Princess!"

_Flashback of Earlier_

_ Robbie started to lift my mother onto the couch in her unconscious state. He proceeded to take me to Ethan__'s room._

"_What are you doing Rob?"_

"_Going to save your little brother." he said with total seriousness._

"_Wait. So… you weren't kidding about the whole magical place and everything…?"_

"_Yep."_

"_I really hate you right now Robbie…"_

_He flashed me a grin and said, "Call me Puck."_

_And then he pulled me through Ethan's closet and into the most beautiful place I have ever seen. When I turned around again, Puck was wearing a forest green hoodie and leather pants with brown boots. He kinda looks like Link right now apart from the red hair and green eyes. Oh well, haha. Then, he grabbed my arm and started to pull me into a run with him deeper into the forest and farther away from home…_

_End of Flashback_

At that instant, Puck turned into a red horse. From his horse 'body language' I got the idea that I was supposed to climb onto his back. I did, and we took off running like before. He turned his horse head at me and locked his green eyes with mine and neighed something.

"Sorry! I don't speak horse." I giggled. He then rolled his eyes and continued running.

What felt like 20 minutes later, we stopped and he turned into Puck again.

He stretched his long limbs and said "What I _tried_ to say earlier asa horse was that you were too heavy."

"Shut up!" I yelled playfully at him. I looked in front of me and gasped.

(A/N-Sometimes I will change the description of settings in my story rather than keep them like they are in Kagawa's book.)

In front of me stood a large castle made entirely of emerald and trimmed with gold. It was absolutely stunning.

"Like it Princess?" he smirked.

All I could do was nod in astonishment and awe. But, that moment was ruined by a deep and booming voice behind me…

0o0o0o0o0o

**Kyaaah! Cliff hangers every where! Guess you won't find out who threw the needle in this chapter! *evil laughter* Guess you're going to have to with for the next chapter! Again, sorry for the extremely short chapter. I am just having writers block… *sigh* Oh well, I promise I'll do better! Just don't kill me and keep the fire low on comments! ^^**

**Puck: Idiot why do you do this to them?****  
****Me: YOU AGAIN?!**

**Puck: *smirks* Yep.**

**Meghan: Puck! I told you to leave her alone!**

**Puck: *mumbles* whatever…**


End file.
